Sihir Hujan
by synstropezia
Summary: Magis. Romantis. Ironis. #RaiNov


**Sihir Hujan**

 **Summary: Magis. Romantis. Ironis. #RaiNov**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga nyampe, gaje, alur kecepetan, dll.**

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini dan hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Khusus dibuat untuk event tema "hujan" di grup Fanfiction Addict.**

" _ **Kuhentikan hujan dengan sihir bernama 'perpisahan'**_ _._ "

Mekarnya hujan di bulan November mengundang sepi untuk singgah mendiami sudut-sudut jalan yang berlagukan sunyi. Warna-warni payung menampilkan parade rutin sejak beberapa waktu terakhir. Langkah kaki berirama basah dan becek menjadi lagu favorit anak-anak di kala sepatu boots mereka menjejaki air yang menggenangi pinggiran trotoar. Tawa mereka seakan menghibur tangis yang lambat laun menderas sambil terus membasahi pepohonan.

Entah pukul berapa hari itu. Hanya senja yang ia ketahui terbenam duluan akibat keegoisan hujan. Dazai Osamu melebarkan payung hitam setelah puas menontoni kekosongan di hadapannya. Tanpa tahu melamunkan apa dengan menjauhkan sadar sepenuhnya, mungkin sekitar setengah jam kakinya mematung bersandar di daun pintu.

"Kak Dazai mau pulang?" Seorang adik kelasnya mencegat kepergian tersebut. Tampak mengkhawatirkan sebuah pemaksaan yang hendak dilakukan kakak kelas merangkap sahabatnya itu.

"Apa itu kode Atsushi mau menumpang payung? Ayo sini~"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku ... Kak Dazai pasti tahu hujannya masih deras. Lebih baik tunggu sampai sedikit reda." Perhatian lembut yang mengalir halus dari bibirnya selalu ia hargai melebihi apapun. Namun entah sekian kali berlalu, sang senior memilih keras kepala dengan menerobos deras hujan.

"Bagaimana, ya? Aku ada urusan penting soalnya. Atsushi tenang saja. Hujan dari air, bukan api apalagi meteor."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

Alasannya konstan begitupun ketukan langkahnya–terdengar bersemangat sekaligus riang seakan sosok yang setengah jam lalu termenung hanya khayalan tak berdasar. Saat memutuskan pamit, Dazai bukan benar-benar pulang menuju rumah. Sebasah apapun seragamnya dan kasar udara dingin yang menyergap sekitar, maniak perban itu akan menyempatkan diri untuk singgah di taman kota. Mencari arti dari keberadaan yang dua tahun ini menemaninya di sepanjang hujan bertandang ke kota.

"Basah-basahan lagi, Chuuya?" Tanyanya memayungi sosok mungil itu. Jaket merah dan topi yang ia kenakan betul-betul basah oleh hujan.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Nanti Chuuya sakit, lho~ Aku bakal khawatir."

"Siapa yang butuh perhatianmu?" Nadanya ketus namun menggemaskan. Dazai sengaja merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. Terang-terangan menemui sepasang laut yang mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain.

"Seharusnya Chuuya bahagia diperhatikan oleh cowok setampan diriku."

"Lawakanmu lucu juga. Memang kau tidak punya kegiatan lain sampai menemuiku setiap hari?" Bukan kali pertama Dazai mengunjunginya, mungkin sejak 2 minggu lalu belum lagi ditambah waktu-waktu terdahulu. Mereka selalu bertemu seakan hujan itu sendiri sengaja menjodohkan mereka.

"Kegiatanku adalah memikirkan dan merindukan Chuuya~"

"Najis! Aku lebih senang kau melupakanku daripada terus memikiranku."

Samar-samar tawanya melintasi pendengaran. Nakahara Chuuya–nama siswa dari SMA negeri itu menaikkan alis atas respon yang menurut dia janggal. Dazai Osamu memang aneh sejak awal. Selalu bercanda macam badut idiot di panggung seni atau melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh sampai ke tingkat mesum yang sering kali, mendapat jitakan cuma-cuma darinya.

"Maksudmu melupakan hari pertama kita bertemu? Aku ingat, lho, saat itu Chuuya ...", "Ja ... jangan dilanjutkan lagi!" Secarik merah ranum melukiskan senja yang semu pada permukaan pipinya. Dazai mengganti tawa dengan seulas senyum. Berterima kasih atas pemandangan tersebut.

"Chuuya adalah Chuuya. Siapa yang peduli kamu aneh. Bukankah di sini, justru aku yang menurutmu paling aneh?"

"Karena itu, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tentu aku menyadarinya, lalu kenapa? Bagiku tidak masalah."

"Dan menurutku itu adalah masalah. Tidak seharusnya kau mengingatku." Dia serius perihal marahnya. Chuuya mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi hendak menampar wajah itu.

Apa yang gagal Dazai pahami ialah mengapa Chuuya bersikukuh hendak menamparnya. Terang-terangan memperlihatkan luka dengan pedih yang mengenal waktu untuk menyayat sepasang pandang. Ia menahannya tanpa permisi. Membiarkan payung di tangan kanannya jatuh mencium basah tanah.

"Lepaskan, Dazai. Aku ingin menamparmu sekarang juga."

"Apa Chuuya tidak ingin aku menggenggam tanganmu seperti sekarang?" Hangat namun pahit. Cengkramannya terasa menusuk sela-sela jari yang merapuh akibat perih.

"KALAU BEGITU GENGGAM DUA-DUANYA! AKU BENCI DIRIMU YANG SELALU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEGALANYA DARIKU!" Dengan paksa Chuuya melepas pegangan di tangan kanannya. Terdiam meratapi kosong tanah selayaknya pikir yang melayang-layang dibawa angin kesedihan.

Bilang semua baik-baik saja, selalu tertawa macam idiot, bercanda tanpa batas, menggodanya setiap saat lantas melambaikan tangan ketika waktu menemui ujung yang telah direncanakan–mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dengan senyum pengharapan yang membikin pilu. Chuuya membenci segala tentangnya yang terlintas memenuhi senyum namun air mata di waktu bersamaan.

Apa dengan mengucapkannya Dazai memang baik-baik saja? Laut yang dikaruniai kejernihan itu tahu bagaimana tatapan menghakimi yang mereka lontarkan di luar sana. Seberapa besar risih menghantui sewaktu mereka bercakap di bawah rindang hujan ditemani basah payung hitam. Dari cerita-cerita sebuah pandang pula, senjang telah memperlihatkan sejauh mana jarak mencintai mereka–begitu kental akan perpisahan.

Chuuya benci semua itu bila membayangkan sedalam apa luka yang ditanggung oleh dadanya tanpa ia bisa mengulurkan tangan.

"Hujan telah memainkan 'sihir' yang menyenangkan untuk kita berdua," balasnya menengadah pada muram wajah langit. Chuuya gagal paham. Sebelah alisnya naik menunjukkan heran.

"Namun di sisi lain, 'sihir' ini ternyata menyakitkan untuk kita berdua."

Hujan telah memainkan tiga buah kata yang menjadi inti dari sihir tersebut.

Pertama, begitu **magis** seakan rintiknya merapalkan mantra yang menghidupkan tentangnya pada basah langit abu-abu. Sosok yang semula ditinggalkan dalam kenang, kini bangkit untuk menghidupi sepasang bola mata yang dahulu mati ketika kepergian Chuuya mengakhiri awal yang hendak Dazai mulai untuk mencintai dan memeluk jiwa beserta raga itu.

 **Romantis** pula karena hujan seakan menjadi milik berdua. Deras tangisnya membasahi tubuh yang berhadapan–antara mereka tanpa kata-kata yang memeluk sunyi dengan apa adanya. Bahkan dipayungi hening sekalipun, berbagai pengertian tetap tumbuh mengenai mereka yang saling merindu.

Namun **ironis** nya, kedatangan Chuuya hanyalah akhir yang tiada lagi mengenal awal maupun kesempatan bertemu di lain waktu.

Dazai telah memutuskan jawaban ketika Chuuya memintanya melupakan.

"Tadi Chuuya bilang kamu benci karena aku selalu menyembunyikan segalanya darimu."

"Memang. Apa kau masih tidak membiarkanku menamparmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu dan bukan bertengkar denganmu." Untuknya semua ini berjalan di luar nalar. Teka-teki yang Dazai mainkan sekadar membawa rasa bingungnya berlari kesana kemari tanpa tujuan.

"Delapan tahun lalu temanku pernah bilang, kalau dia ingin menyelamatkan langit yang katanya menangis. Terdengar konyol, bukan?" Sedikit menggelikan. Chuuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bertanya kenapa. Dia bilang 'aku mau tahu kenapa langit menangis. Mungkin dengan menyelamatkannya, aku bisa tahu alasannya'. Benar-benar baik, bukan?"

"Anak-anak memang polos, ya. Naif juga."

"Dulu aku juga menertawainya seperti kamu. Tetapi sekarang aku paham maksudnya, keinginan dari menyelamatkan tersebut. _Agar hujan menangis karena dia bahagia_."

Tangan kanan yang dulu dihindarinya itu kini ia peluk lembut. Mendadaknya hujan kalah mengejutkan dibandingkan rasa yang tahu-tahu menjelma sebagai kekasih hati–begitu mendebarkan oleh jatuhnya cinta tanpa kata. Chuuya berkedip sejenak. Mana hujan, air matanya atau senyum miliknya, ia buta meninggalkan jauh segala definisi.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Chuuya, seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku." Lantas maksudnya, diakah bocah naif dan polos itu? Dazai memainkan teka-teki yang lucu sekaligus menyesakkan dengan kalimatnya tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau yang diselamatkan, idiot." Entah dari rasa sedih, kegilaan ataupun tatapan menghakimi yang meluruhkan warasnya. Chuuya yakin melebihi siapapun, bahwa Dazai berhak bahagia dengan melupakan seutuhnya.

"Sebelumnya Chuuya telah menyelamatkanku. Kali ini giliranku balas budi."

Hendak maniak topi itu katakan bila sahabat hujannya bertingkah konyol–namun ia putuskan urung ketika nyeri menghadang kepala yang seakan mengelilingi seisi dunia–dunia kecilnya yang 2 tahun lalu terlupakan tanpa sekalipun Chuuya ingat atau telusuri. _Keajaiban_ itu terjadi hanya sewaktu Dazai menggenggam tangan kanannya. Apa yang hilang dan terkubur dalam waktu, telah ia ketahui tanpa perlu bertanya lagi kepada hujan.

"Saat kita bertemu sekali lagi, aku berpikir kenapa saat itu Chuuya menangis. Mungkin kamu tidak senang karena harus kembali kesini. Terlebih dalam keadaan lupa ingatan."

"Tetapi sekarang, Chuuya bisa kembali karena aku telah mematahkan 'sihirnya'. Maaf membuatmu menunggu selama dua tahun."

 _PLAKKK!_

"Aw ...! Chuuya kok tega, sih? Kita mau berpisah, lho. Seharusnya kamu ...", "SEHARUSNYA AKU MENAMPARMU LEBIH KERAS LAGI! Aku datang kesini karena kau yang memanggilku lewat tangisanmu. Karena kau memaksakan dirimu untuk menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan itu!"

Ketika hujan tiga tahun lalu datang, jika Dazai tidak sembarangan menyebrang atau mobil itu terlambat 4 detik saja, Chuuya tentu masih di sini. Tiada perlu baginya bermain dengan sihir milik hujan lantas memaksakan keinginan konyol tersebut. Ia tersenyum getir atas keegoisannya yang memuakkan.

"Hanya satu yang harus kau ketahui, aku ikhlas saat menyelamatkanmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini, dasar idiot!"

Ah, Chuuya tersenyum. Begitu indah di bawah hujan yang perlahan surut. Menjemput pergi sosok mungil itu bahkan sebelum Dazai sempat menangkap tubuhnya–menerima pelukan terakhir dari satu-satunya harapan yang ingin ia cintai sedemikian erat. Lantas digantikan kehampaan semata ketika tangan itu menggapai kosong udara, dipeluk dinginnya malam tanpa bulan maupun bintang di langit. Dia sendirian sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal, Chuuya. Kapan-kapan, aku ingin melihatmu lagi."

Tidak akan ada musim hujan selanjutnya bagi Chuuya. Dazai tahu itu. Namun, kenapa ia terus mengharapkannya dan menangis lagi?

 _"_ _ **Apa dengan mengeluarkan 'hujan' dari mataku, aku bisa menemuimu sekali lagi?**_ _"_

Tamat.

A/N: Mungkin ini absurd. fic ini gak sesuai ama khayalanku soalnya. terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca sama berbaik hati review. mohon kritik dan sarannya juga supaya bisa lebih baik lagi ke depannya. buat yang penasaran trus mau gabung ama grup "fanfiction addict", boleh kirim nomor wa lewat PM, nanti dimasukin~ dan karena setiap bulan ada temanya masing-masing, bulan Desember aku bakal bikin lagi, haha.


End file.
